Let her go
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Marcus prit une inspiration avant d'annoncer : " J'ai eu une promotion. Je suis muté à Washington. Viens avec moi, Teresa. " Spoilers 619 !


En ce lundi 7 avril, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, directement inspiré des spoilers concernant l'épisode 619, "Brown Eyed Girl".

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ^^

* * *

Cela faisait environ un mois que Lisbon formait officiellement un couple avec Marcus. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de véritable petit ami et cette situation la rendait vraiment heureuse. Marcus était un peu le modèle de l'homme parfait, ne cessant de la complimenter, de faire preuve d'attention, de la surprendre. Elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant ce premier rendez-vous avec lui. Ce n'était pas encore sérieux entre eux mais peu à peu, ça le devenait.

Bon, inutile de se voiler la face. Elle pensait toujours autant à Jane. Elle le guettait du coin de l'œil. Elle s'était beaucoup questionnée sur sa réaction avant qu'elle et Marcus s'affichent réellement ensemble, et depuis que c'était fait… il s'était éloigné. Il n'était pas content pour elle comme un ami, mais il ne se battait pas non plus pour la récupérer comme un homme jaloux. Lisbon ne savait pas comment interpréter son comportement. Il était vrai qu'une part d'elle avait envie qu'il se manifeste, qu'il réagisse mais… Il n'était pas venu lui parler, il ne s'était pas interposé entre eux. Peut-être ne savait-il pas quoi faire lui-même.

Assise sur le canapé du « il » en question, elle était justement en train d'attendre que Marcus vienne la chercher, quand il aurait fini sa propre paperasse. Il faisait sombre dans les bureaux du FBI, seule la lampe près de l'ascenseur était encore allumée. Tout à coup, ce dernier émit un « ding » et les portes s'ouvrirent sur celui qu'elle attendait. Marcus s'avança et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Lisbon. Elle se leva, sourit, le rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors… C'est quoi les plans pour ce soir ?

- Teresa… J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il avait l'air à la fois heureux et appréhendant. Gardant son sourire, Lisbon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Marcus prit une inspiration avant d'annoncer :

- J'ai eu une promotion. Je suis muté à Washington. Viens avec moi, Teresa.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle adopta une expression étonnée et son sourire s'agrandit, plus par politesse que par réelle joie. Elle était confuse. Que devait-elle répondre ? Retourner à Washington ? Bon Dieu, ça impliquait tellement de choses… Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, elle répondit :

- Une promotion ? Whow. C'est super ! Félicitation ! Et tu… tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?

- Ecoutes, je sais que ça paraît énorme et je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble mais… Ça serait génial, je me sens tellement bien avec toi… J'aimerai vraiment que tu dises oui.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et détourna le regard, ne sachant que dire.

- Je… Je suis vraiment contente que tu me le proposes, Marcus. Mais il faut que je réfléchisse, ce n'est pas une petite décision…

- Je comprends. Si tu veux, on peut aller en discuter chez moi, j'ai commandé chinois.

Elle acquiesça, songeuse mais à nouveau souriante. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Jane, il faut que je vous parle.

La soirée précédente, Lisbon avait pris une décision, et aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle en fasse part à Jane. Ils étaient dans les locaux du FBI. Il n'y avait pas d'enquête aujourd'hui, les agents autour d'eux n'étaient d'ailleurs pas aussi énergiques que d'habitude.

Devant le ton qu'avait pris Lisbon, Jane se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Sa voix était dure, sèche, lui intimant que c'était sérieux. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- Et bien, parlez-moi donc.

- En privé, ajouta-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur puis se leva et la suivit. Ils débouchèrent dans la pièce habituellement réservée à ceux qui observent les interrogatoires. Lisbon referma la porte derrière elle et planta son regard dans celui de Jane. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle sentait bien qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette pièce aussi facilement qu'elle y était entrée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lisbon ?

Comme Marcus l'avait fait hier soir, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Jane, Marcus est muté à Washington. Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui.

Jane haussa les sourcils. Les battements de son cœur venaient de passer à une vitesse supérieure, bien qu'il n'en fit rien paraître.

- Et… ?

- J'ai dit oui.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, décontenancé. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n'allait pas…

- Lisbon, c'est une blague ? Vous n'allez quand même pas partir à…

- Si, je vais le faire, le coupa-t-elle. Elle croisa les bras, prête à répondre à tous les arguments qu'il avancerait contre son projet.

- Mais Lisbon… enfin, vous le connaissez depuis quoi ? Un mois ?

- Et bien c'est sérieux entre nous, maintenant.

Jane fit non de la tête et s'avança d'un pas. Etonnamment, il semblait déjà être à court d'idée.

- Lisbon, je… Je suis revenu du Mexique pour… Vous étiez la première condition sur ma liste…

- Je vous ferai remarquer que Marcus me traite un peu mieux qu'en tant que « condition ».

Jane reçu cette phrase comme une gifle. Il baissa la tête.

- Vous m'en voulez.

Il releva les yeux. Lisbon détourna les siens. Jane se mit à murmurer.

- Lisbon… Ne partez pas pour me punir.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentit les larmes derrière ses paupières. C'était exactement ça. Elle voulait partir pour punir Jane. Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son bras et se dégagea brusquement. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris.

Jane accrocha son regard.

- Je vous en supplie, _Teresa_. Vous êtes mon amie la plus précieuse, vous ne pouvez pas plaquer tout ce qu'on a vécu pour…

Réalisant que ces mots-là ne serviraient à rien pour la faire changer d'avis, il changea brusquement de direction et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je vous aime.

A ces mots, Lisbon se recula, comme effrayée. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

- Non, non. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça maintenant.

- Lisbon, dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous me dites ça parce-que je suis sur le point de partir, c'est absolument injuste ! cria-t-elle.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur, Lisbon !

- Eh bien, maintenant c'est trop tard, d'accord ?

- Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui, Lisbon, vous voulez partir juste pour me faire mal !

Totalement outrée par les paroles de Jane, elle répondit, au summum de la colère :

- C'est tout ce que vous méritez.

Encaissant ces paroles, Jane la regarda se tourner vers la porte. Il la retint par le poignet.

- Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, je sais que j'ai abusé de votre patience, mais… Ne faites pas croire à Pike que votre départ ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec vos sentiments pour lui. Je sais que c'est faux.

Elle retira son poignet brutalement.

_- « Pike »_ me rends heureuse, Jane, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Il me fait sourire, il me fait rire, et ça c'est quelque chose que vous ne faites plus depuis que vous êtes rentré du Mexique et que vous ignorez mes sentiments !

Elle se détourna de lui et sortit de la pièce. Sans le vouloir, elle l'avait dit. Elle jura intérieurement, puis entendit Jane la rattraper.

- Lisbon !

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Non !

Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face, les sourcils froncé, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant… S'il-vous plaît… Ne faites pas ça.

L'expression de colère de Lisbon retomba doucement. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Jane, j'ai attendu… J'ai tellement souffert d'attendre… Huit ans. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'après John le Rouge… Je n'attendais qu'un signe, un mot de votre part, mais…

Elle le regarda, d'une façon que Jane trouvait incroyablement triste et magnifique. Comment diable avait-il pu être si horrible avec elle ?

- C'est trop injuste, trop facile pour vous… Vous avez attendu le dernier moment… Mais si je n'avais pas décidé de partir ? Est-ce que vous me l'auriez dit un jour ?

Jane entrouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre oui, mais il n'en fut pas capable. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait eu le courage, sans rien pour le pousser. Son silence fut une réponse que Lisbon eut incroyablement mal à accepter. Elle sentit un sanglot la secouer et rompit tout contact visuel avec lui. Jane sentit qu'elle allait s'en aller et ne put se résoudre à la laisser faire, alors il fit les quelques pas qui la séparait d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ne s'y attendant pas, Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul, sans détacher son visage du sien. Pourtant, trop savoir pourquoi, indécise, confuse, elle répondit à ce baiser qu'elle avait tant guetté. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver la raison et de repousser Jane que des pas se firent entendre. Ils se détachèrent brusquement, échangèrent un regard hésitant, puis Lisbon chercha l'origine du son. Oh non.

- Marcus… souffla-t-elle.

Le visage de l'agent qui la regardait était blessé, déçu. Elle ressentit une énorme vague de culpabilité la traverser. Lui qui l'avait tant questionné à propos de Jane pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et elle, qui lui avait certifié qu'il n'était qu'un ami… Abandonnant Jane, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Marcus, attends.

Il s'était déjà détourné et se dirigeait vers un couloir voisin. Elle le rattrapa et posa la main sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

- J'aurai simplement voulu que tu sois franche avec moi, Teresa. Moi je m'étais vraiment attachée à toi.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'en alla à grands pas.

Elle était seule et elle sentit les larmes dégringoler sur ses joues.

Dans le couloir désert, l'ombre de Jane arriva timidement dans son dos.

- Je vous demande pardon, Lisbon. Pour tout.

Le cœur de Lisbon était en miette. Toutefois, malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui continuait à la ronger, elle comprit une chose. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre que Jane. Elle aurait beau s'évertuer à chasser cette pensée, à le repousser, à se battre contre ses sentiments, cela ne changerait rien. Elle aimait Jane, et son amour était si intense, leur relation si profonde qu'elle ne trouverait la paix nulle part ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Même si il la faisait souffrir. Même si il ne la méritait pas. Même si sa propre dignité le refusait. Alors qu'elle sentait ses larmes sécher sur ses joues, elle dit :

- Vous savez, je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi j'étais amoureuse d'un homme qui me faisait autant de mal. Et j'ai essayé de l'oublier du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Il était là, immobile, enfin prêt à entendre sa décision.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais. Et je crois que… la meilleure chose à faire c'est de… de vous pardonner. Pour m'avoir fait attendre, avoir testé ma patience jusqu'au bout. Moi, je n'ai rien dit parce-que je savais que vous étiez au courant de ce que je ressentais et je me disais que si vous gardiez le silence, c'était qu'au final… Vous ne m'aimiez pas de la même façon. Mais aujourd'hui, si…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour parler de ses sentiments.

- Si vous êtes prêt, si vous me promettez que ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure était la vérité et que ce n'était pas juste pour empêcher une amie de partir, alors…

Elle écarta légèrement les bras, montrant qu'elle était prête elle aussi. Remerciant le ciel de lui accorder une autre chance, Jane s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, ferma les yeux. Enfin, ils avaient droit à leur bonheur.


End file.
